


The Contact Lenses Incident

by rememberednoah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rememberednoah/pseuds/rememberednoah
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov was not known for minding his own business. He was known for caring very little about both personal space and privacy. It should be noted that he wasn't this way because of a lack of respect for others. He was simply a very curious individual and didn’t always quite know when to hold himself back. So, if this natural inclination of his led him to Yuuri's bathroom to open a box of contact lenses he found there, he really couldn't be blamed, could he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the fandom is this little drabble. . . I don’t know how this came to be. 
> 
> Based on [this](https://stuck-on-the-internet.tumblr.com/post/153135141679/i-just-want-to-see-a-scene-where-victor-walks-into) tumblr post.
> 
> I confess that I have no idea if Yuuri has a bathroom in his room but... Just roll with it.

"Yuuri?" Viktor called, hand already on the doorknob of the younger man's room. Only the knowledge that it was courteous to symbolically “knock” kept him from merely waltzing into the room as if it were his own (not like he hadn’t done so before but. . .). 

When no reply came from the other side of the door, Viktor wasn't really surprised. He was used to Yuuri ignoring his call when he wanted to be left alone. . . Not that this ever stopped Viktor from strolling right into the room anyway. As a matter of fact, the lack of an answer was to Viktor a very open invitation to step inside. 

" _Yuuri_ ," Viktor repeated as he opened the door to the room. 

Much to his surprise, Yuuri was nowhere in sight. The covers on his bed, pulled back in obvious disarray, were evidence of his departure. Furthermore, the chair in front of Yuuri's desk was visibly empty. There wasn’t a single sign of Yuuri in the room.

Viktor frowned, dumbfounded over the absence of the other man. Before his brow could furrow, taking into consideration the few options of where Yuuri could be, his crystalline blue eyes fell on the door of Yuuri's bathroom. The door stood obviously ajar, and Viktor grinned. 

_Aha!_ Viktor thought, eyes widening in realization. 

He smoothly walked over to the bathroom, ready to surprise ~~scare~~ his boyfriend, and dramatically pushed the door open the rest of the way. When he was greeted to an empty bathroom, the grin on his face fell. Before his mood could taper further, his eyes fell on something which lay on the bathroom sink. 

His face scrunched up in disgust at the sight of it. 

_What the—_

He walked over to the sink so that he could take a closer look at what exactly it was he was seeing. His expression grew troubled when he inspected the item more closely. 

 

Without really thinking it through (because when did he ever really think anything through?), he reached for the clear, concave plastic. He pressed it between his thumb and forefinger. A smile took shape on his lips, but a furrow still appeared between his eyebrows. The _thing_ felt both stickier and firmer than what he had anticipated. He rubbed it between his fingers and then, at once, the name of it came to his mind. 

_It's a contact lens!_

"But I don't remember seeing Yuuri use these. . ." He mused aloud. 

Instead of being repulsed by the fact that he was toying with something that had been in Yuuri's eyeball, he smiled and moved the lens so that it was now trapped between the fingers of his left hand. Curiosity peaked, Viktor let his eyes roam the rest of the bathroom. Much like a child that had just been given a new toy, his eyes shone brightly when they fell on the box that contained the rest of Yuuri's contacts. In his characteristic manner of having little impulse control, he reached for the box and opened it. 

When he found inside the little packets containing individual contacts, he couldn't very well stop himself from opening them. He tore the first of them open, mildly startled at the liquid that squirted out, but barked out an amused laugh at the sight of it. Eyes still bright, he took out the contact held inside and began to play with it. He found its slick consistency both amusing and far more rewarding than that of the dried-up contact lens he had found. 

Fifteen minutes later, Viktor had opened all the packages and all the contacts lay scattered over the bathroom sink and between his fingers. Just as he was dragging one of them close to his eye for a better inspection of it, a startled yelp made him jump. 

"Viktor! What—" Yuuri stammered, but managed to go on. "What are you doing?"

"Yuuri!" Viktor exclaimed excitedly. As was his nature, he flung himself at Yuuri and wrapped his arms around the younger male's neck. 

Yuuri stood frozen in place, eyes wide, and a reluctant blush crept up his cheeks. Viktor pulled back slightly, if only to get a better look at Yuuri and show off his new treasure, and pressed his finger (which still held a contact lens) incredibly close to Yuuri's glasses. 

"These are amazing? How do you put them in your eyes? Don't you feel them?" Viktor uttered the questions one after the other in a rush. He was breathless by the end of them, but the way his eyes shone could have lit up a room. 

Yuuri's eyes failed to focus on Viktor's finger and fixated, instead, on the bathroom sink. His eyes widened a fraction at what he found there. Yuuri’s voice was a high-pitched squeal when he said, "Did you just. . . Did you open all of them?" 

"Yes! I didn't really mean to, but it sort of happened," Viktor said, unabashed, the smile still on his face. 

Yuuri sighed, shoulders slumping, and his eyes fell back on Viktor. At last, Viktor had the sense to frown. He drew his arms more tightly around Yuuri and asked, "What's wrong?" 

Yuuri looked like he was seriously considering how to answer that. The troubled expression on his boyfriend’s face made Viktor's mood sour considerably, but he fought to keep it from showing. Only a few seconds later, Yuuri's eyes softened and he smiled fondly at Viktor. 

"I got those only a week ago—" 

"Ah!" Understanding dawned upon Viktor's features, and he leaned closer to Yuuri so that their foreheads touched. 

"I'll get you new ones," he said nonchalantly. The words were followed by a shrug and another smile. 

Viktor’s eyes were already closing, his face shifting so that he could kiss Yuuri, when the other spoke. 

"You'll just play with those as well!" Yuuri squeaked, moving just a fraction out of Viktor’s reach. Viktor chased after him, lips brushing against Yuuri's jaw. 

"I can behave," he breathed, words ghosting over Yuuri's skin. He _savored_ the small shudder that went through Yuuri’s body. 

"Says the man who just opened a whole box of contact lenses just because he could." The words should have had more heat in them, but they did not. As a matter of fact, Viktor could see the blush on Yuuri's face spreading and darkening. 

"You love me just the same," Viktor retorted. The phrase never failed as a come-back. 

Viktor claimed his victory when Yuuri whispered a defeated word in Japanese. With a laugh halfway out of his throat, he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. 

So what if the next day Viktor ordered new contacts for Yuuri and played around with a couple of them? Who was going to stop him?


End file.
